marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Samurai (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Head of HYDRA | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = | First = X-Men: The Movie Prequel Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Keniuchio Harada's name appeared on a list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. X-Men: The Official Game Silver Samurai was revealed to be the boss of Lady Deathstrike who sent her to spy on Colonel William Stryker. He consulted her feelings of dishonor when Wolverine soon interrupts their discusion. Lady Deathstrike said she'll deal with him and Silver Samurai left the Dojo. Soon Wolverine gets to Silver Samurai after defeating Lady Deathstrike. They have a battle and he reveals to Wolverine about the Mastermold. Wolverine thought he turned it on but he said that he was a mutant. Soon Wolverine took down Silver Samurai, leaving him unconsious in a long grounded grass area. The Wolverine In this movie, the Samurai is working for Viper, an associate of Master Yashida. The Samurai first discovers Logan during Master Yashida's "funeral," in which he covertly assists Wolverine and Yukiko in attempting to prevent the kidnapping of Mariko Yashida. He spends much of the film searching for Logan and Mariko throughout Nagasaki, directly reporting to Viper in the process. Near the end of the film, both he and the Black Clan (A personal squad of ninja at his direct command) stand as an obstacle preventing Logan from entering the abandoned research facility in which Mariko is held captive. He and the Clan pelt Logan with anti-Adamantium arrows, (The poison being provided by Viper) ending with Wolverine incapacitated and captured. While Logan is held captive, Kenichiuro attempts to dissuade Mariko from assisting Logan, revealing an attraction to her. However, she spurns him, stabbing him with his own knife, running after Logan. The Samurai displays a change of heart after this occurrence, serving as an ally to Logan during their final battle with a cyber-armored Yashida, only to be presumably killed by the armor's heated sword after taking a hit for Logan, with Mariko holding his hand just before he perishes from the battle wounds. | Powers = See Keniuchio Harada (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Crossbow: In the Wolverine, The Samurai uses a crossbow during the Yakuza brawl, as well as poison-tipped arrows during his confrontation with Logan. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Will Yun Lee will portray Silver Samurai in the upcoming film The Wolverine. * In the comic prequels to the first X-Men film, Wolverine was revealed to have fought a Yakuza enforcer just prior to the film. This man, with an obsession with honor and the mutant ability to generate electricity, was referred as the Silver Samurai. * Silver Samurai appears in the game X-Men: The Official Game, which fills in the gap between X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand. In the game, Silver Samurai is the head of HYDRA, and mentor of Lady Deathstrike. Years before Weapon X, Silver Samurai and Hydra collaborated with William Stryker in building the Master Mold and Sentinels robots. After Stryker's death, HYDRA was sent back in to remove all Sentinel equipment and files, and accidentally activated the Master Mold. Wolverine infiltrated HYDRA's headquarters and duels with Silver Samurai over how to shut down the Master Mold and the Sentinels. Conquering Samurai in combat, Wolverine emerges the winner, gains the information, and tells the team how to defeat Master Mold. * In X-Men: The Official Game it is discovered that Silver Samurai is the head of HYDRA. | Trivia = }}